Minecraft HumanMobs The Only HumanMob Left?
by GothicShaddz
Summary: Selena faces herself a few challenges that include finding new HumanMobs, Batting Herobrine, and alittle love. What will happen when she finds out, shes not alone? Adventure/Romance/Friendship. Rated K for bad language
1. Selena The Spider, Troubles with humans

Selena looked out from her cave and sighed. _Those humans...Why must they cut down those trees? _she thought to herself. She watched one guy make a small house near her cave. She sighed. Its dangerous to have a cave near a human. And its dangerous for _them_ to have a house near Selena's cave. Selena picked up a diamond from the ground and looked into her reflection. A HumanMob, A HumanMob spider girl was what she saw looking back at her. Selena had short, grayish-black hair and red eyes. She wore a black sweater that was unbuttoned and a pitch black tanktop underneath. She wore a Red belt and gray-black shorts with white and red striped socks. Selena sighed, wondering about HumanMobs. There wasn't too much HumanMobs in the world of Minecraft. But even if there was, They stayed well hidden from humans until the night fell down upon them, Then they would kill the humans in there sleep and eat there bodies. Selena sighed, and walked back inside her cave. The darkness was her home. Sure of course, she loved the Bright,Shiny sun, But she belonged in the darkness. Where she was well hidden. Selena looked around. No one was in the cave, not even a Human, was there expect for her. It was lonely. _What if...I'm the only HumanMob exisiting?.. _She thought to herself. All the humans thought that HumanMobs were a myth. _its true though..._ She thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a arrow slide through her arm, piercing her skin. She hissed and spun around. A man stood at the cave entrance, bow in one hand, sword in the other. Selena hissed at him, instead of attacking him, she fleed. She jumped from wall to wall, going deeper into the cave. The man was following her and shooting arrows. An arrow slide into her right leg and she cried out in pain. Selena kept running away, until a cliff appeared with water going down and she fell into the water, drowning in the flowing water. The last thing she saw was the Man staring down from the cliff and into the water, looking at her drown and flow away..


	2. Zero the Enderman, A new friend

Selena awoke on a beach shoreline. She opened her eyes carefully and saw a purple pair of eyes staring back at her. Frightened, she pushed away and sat up. "Who are you?" She asked. The guy sat up. He was tall, Very tall and was very slim. He had short black hair and purple,glowing eyes. He wore a black turtleneck tanktop that covered his mouth and black sleeve that started from his arm and ended to his wrist. His pants were black,almost tight-like socks. There was purple dust floating around him. He stared at her with his purple, emotionless eyes. "I'm Zero." He said, his voice deep but not too deep. "Who are you, and what are you doing in the daylight? Don't spiders die in the daylight?" Zero said, keeping the same face. Selena sighed. "I'm selena..And I was running away from a human who tried to kill me. Plus, Spiders don't die in daylight!" She said annoyed, getting up and brushing the sand off of her. Zero got up too, now even more taller than her. "Wow...your pretty tall..What are you anyways?" Selena asked. "I'm a HumanMob. An Enderman." He replied. Selena gasped. _A humanmob? So theres more?! _She thought. "Oh,Uhm, I'm a HumanMob too. I'm a spider." She said. Zero nodded. "I can see that." He replied. Then he looked at her arm and leg. "You should get those treated. Come with me." He then said. All of a sudden, he vanished out of thin air. Selena looked around, confused. He then reappered. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you could not teleport." He said, blushing a bit but still keeping that same face he always had. Selena nodded. "Come." He said, walking into a cave. Selena followed along, limping a bit. Zero looked back at her, seeing she was struggling to keep up. He walked back to her, put one arm around her waist and lifted her arm around his neck and helped her up. Selena blushed, but walked with him back to the cave.

Selena sat down as Zero was treating her wounds. "So, you were in a cave and you got attacked Huh?. Hmph! Those humans apparantly can't share the world with us." He said, rolling his eyes. Selena giggled. Finally someone who understood her. "By the way... thanks Zero. For this.." Selena said, smiling at him. Zero looked at her with his emotionless eyes. But then something changed. His eyes started to sparkle and He pulled down his turtleneck that was covering his mouth. A smile was formed. "Your welcome." Came from out of his lips as he pulled his turtleneck back on. Yet his eyes still sparkled. Selena smiled.

Selena sat on a stone and watched the nightsky fall ontop of them. She sighed and yawned, curious about what goes on at night with the humans. Do they ever stay awake? What do they do in the day time? cut down trees like normal? attack mobs like herself? Selena was curious. She sighed. It was no use for her to know about that. She curled up in a corner of the hard stone floor and tried to fall asleep. She looked to the right. Zero was sleeping peacefully. How can he stand the hard feeling of the stone floor?. She shook her head and closed her eyes, going to try and sleep.


	3. Begining Journey and Jerry the Skeleton

**Sorry for the wait everyone! My computer sort of broke and I had to wait till christmas...Also school was being a b!tch and blocking me. ANYWHOOO, heres your story!**

**Disclaimer: Minecraft belongs to...Whoever made it (I forgot there name, CRAP.) And The character Jerry doesn't Belong to me either. Jerry belongs to the user AwriterAmongUs, who allowed me to put there character in my story. Thanks!.**

Selena awoken from her slumber and yawned. She hadn't slept like that in quite awhile. Zero sat in the deeper and _darker _part of the cave, seeming to be Deep in thought. Selena walked up to him, causing him to focus away from his thoughts and to her. "Just so you know...I'm going to be leaving now." She said, smiling that sunshine smile that filled him. He turned away. "Where..Exactly?.." He said, turning his head back to her. She stiffened up. "Well...I am looking for a person..He goes by the name of Herobrine." She said. "He...Is planning to take over the world..And he killed my family..I want to stop him.." She said.. Zero nodded his head. "Well..I'll be on my way!." She said, turning to leave. "If you don't mind.." Zero said, causing Selena to stop in her tracks and tilt her head towards him. "May I accompany you..On your Journey?" He said, a bit nervous. Selena smiled widely. "Sure! It'd be great to have someone come along. It gets so lonely when your walking all alone.." Her voice trailed off, then she shook her head. She motioned for him to come along, and the two departed the cave.

After a few hours of walking, The two came across a Snowy Biome. Selena's eyes showed a small glint of sadness, though Zero did not ask about it as they stepped away from the Biome they were once in and Into the Snowy biome. The snow prevented Selena from walking, making her steps go very slowly and heavily. Zero walked freely as always. He turned to Selena, who was having some trouble keeping up. He raised a brow at her. She looked up and caught him staring at her while she struggled. Selena tugged her foot out of the snow and heavily walked up to him. She smiled a bit, then continued on walking with him. A few moments later of silent walking, A arrow whizzed by. Selena spun her head around to the dircetion the arrow was fired at. Someone was hiding under a tree. Zero narrowed his eyes, knowing it was not just a Human. It wasn't just a Mob either. It was a HumanMob. The person slowly stepped out, his dark grey hoodie covering his head from the sun. He was tan and had brown hair and dark grey eyes that seemed to be focused on where he shot the arrow at. He had dark grey pants too and was barefoot. He had Arrows in a small bag behind him and a bow in his hand. There was a moment of silence, then Selena spoke up since she felt like the guy wasn't going to. "What is your present doing here?" She said calmly. The guy shifted his eyes away from the arrow. "I'm looking for a man." He shortly replied. "What is your name?" She asked after that. "Jerry." He said. Selena shifted her feet a bit, feeling the cold snow soaking her socks. "I'm Selena and The tall boy over there is Zero." She said, glancing to Zero then back at Jerry. "We're looking for Herobrine. The wanted man.". Jerry shot his head up. She tensed up a bit. "Are you looking for him too?.." She asked. Jerry nodded slightly. "Do you know where his present is at?" She said. Jerry nodded. "He lives in the Nether, Where his castle is at." He said. Selena sighed, knowing no way to get to the nether. "Though, A man in these forests lives with a Nether Portal next to his house.". Selena nodded. "Do you mind if you could come with us to get to the Portal?" She asked, her eyes shining with hope. Jerry thought for a moment. He didn't really travel with anyone and tended to keep to himself. But, since they were going to Herobrine, for who knows what reason though...He nodded his head. _I may regret this though..._ Jerry thought. Selena smiled. "Alright! Lead they way, if you may." She said politely. Jerry nodded and ran off into the woods. "Climb on me. Its faster." Zero said. Selena climbed onto his back and They teleported away, following Jerry.

The night fell on them, and They knew they had to settle somewhere before the Humans came around for mob-killing time. They went inside a Cave and sat down. "So..Why do you need to see Herobrine?" Selena said. Jerry shook his head. "He has taken something of mine and I intend to take it back." He said simply. Selena nodded and Jerry shot her a look that seemed to be asking her the same question. "He killed my family before and is now trying to take over the world." She said, capturing his look. Jerry nodded, then started to look out from the cave and watch the Night's sky. Selena sighed, sitting next to Zero. Zero hid a small blush and looked away. Selena yawned and leaned her head on his Shoulder, drifting off to sleep. Zero noticed her sleeping and put his arm around her for Comfort.

**Okay, I'm so sorry that this is short, but I have alot to do right now. I may pause this story, but I'm still thinking about it for now. Keep in tune for next chapter!**


	4. Nightmares and Comfort

**Thanks for waiting and reviews everyone! Heres your story now. :)**

**Warning~ Gore and Angst in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it :3.**

_Selena ran, scared and lost. Something. Someone was chasing her. She glanced back behind her every few moments until she stopped at the edge of a cliff. Footsteps were heard behind her. She closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't do a thing about it. She lean in and started to fall, the wind pushing through her hair. She opened her eyes and look up. A man with a pickaxe stood there, staring at her with strange glowing white eyes. Selena hit the ground on her stomach. Hard. She coughed up some blood, struggling to get up. She used a Tree to support her and leaned her back on it. The man suddenly popped out infront of her and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her up against the tree. Her feet lifted from the ground. The man smirked, licking his lips. He swung his pickaxe aiming for her heart. Splatter. Everything went black. Selena saw her own lifeless body as it fell, the pickaxe falling out of her. She watched as her own body layed on the grass. the blood gushed out of her heart and her mouth, soaking the grass. The man stood there, smirking. He ran his fingers in the hole where he stabbed her, the blood staining his fingers. He brought his fingers up to his lips and licked the blood off. Selena couldn't turn away. She couldn't do anything. She was forced to watch in disgust. The man turned around and left. Selena stared at her own body. It was stay there, so perfectly still, so perfectly lifeless. The blood drenched the grass so much, it looked like a field of dark roses in one single part of the world, not one single rose was picked. Not one single one._

Selena shot her head up from her sleep, panting hard. "It was only..A dream.." She muttered to herself. She looked outside. It was perfect daylight. Selena glanced over at Jerry and Zero, who still hadn't woken up. She sighed, not wanting to wake them up but had to. "Guys, wake up. We have to get to that portal." She said. Zero got up quickly, Making Selena quite surprised at how she only had to say it Once. Jerry slowly got up, picking up his bow and arrows. Once everybody got ready, They headed out. Jerry lead the way while Zero and Selena followed. The snow became lighter as they walked towards the Person's house. A man was planting seeds outside. The gang hid behind a Tree. "The man usually goes to bed after midnight. We might as well wait over in his Mineshaft. He never uses it." Jerry said quietly, walking over to the Mineshaft along with Selena and Zero. Jerry sat in the dark part of the cave, thinking very deeply. Selena sighed as she sat down, remembering when she saw Herobrine kill her family.

_Selena played around, skipping happily in the forest. "Don't go to far, honey! You know how humans get!" Her father's words rang through her head. She just shook them off and smiled. She was around age 13 when it happened. She walked back to her family's cave. She noticed a strong smell of blood, but decided to shake it off. Maybe her family went hunting?. Selena walked to there family's cave and saw it. Her parents body laying on the ground, there arms scratched and there spider legs ripped off there backs. Her brother was on the ground too. He had a large gaping in his chest. His heart was missing. Her baby sisters were under there covers, dead. The blankets were torn and heavily matted blood. Selena sank her knees on the ground and cried in her hands. "Why..." She said over and over as she rocked herself back and fourth. She opened her eyes and noticed a man standing over her, a knife containing her family's blood in his hand. He smirked. "Your not fourth killing.." He simply said as he walked off. Selena cried harder, knowing her family wasn't there to comfort her. Knowing her family wasn't there to feed her. Knowing her family won't be able to kiss her goodnight and protect her from the humans trespassing there cave. No one was there to make her feel better. She felt no love anymore. She felt no emotions but tried to feel happy all the time. She watched as the guy left, his glowing eyes glaring at her through the woods. Selena got up, her eyes red like blood. She took one more glance at her family, then feeling the urge of tears coming, ran out the cave and somewhere else. somewhere farther and farther away..._

Selena wiped the tears away, sighing. Her family was gone from this world. Gone forever. She looked down to her socks and sniffed. A strong arm snaked around her shoulders and pulled her closer to there chest. She looked up and saw Zero staring at a wall. Selena felt the urge of tears again. Zero patted her back as she let it all out, crying onto his washing away. He flicked a tear off her cheek with his finger. Selena closed her eyes and smiled a bit. _I may not have my family..But.._ Her thoughts ended as she drifted off to sleep in Zero's Arms.

**Well? How'd it go? :). Tell me whatcha think with a review!. Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. Give me sugar or face my Fury!

**Notice: I am deeply sorry for not updating. My computer ended up getting a Scam virus for who knows why and I could not fix it. I have tried alot of ways and my mother even tried fixing it, nothing worked. On the bright side, I'm allowed to use my Dad's computer for a couple of hours (Or days hehe..) which is enough time to write a chapter. Again, I am sorry for not updating any sooner and I will get back to this story Right away! Keep in mind that I'm also having a bit trouble because of Writer's block and school and all. Also, Thanks for the Reviews! It means alot to me!.**

**As for My one Reviewer Lyoko Boy, I will put your character in my story. He may or may not appear in future chapters though.. Thanks, It helps me alot since it adds more twists into the story. Onward to the story now!. P.S. I have a new writing style. Been working on it :).**

"Selena..." A voice whispered.

"Selenaaa..." It said Again.

"Selena, Wake up.." It said, a bit more louder.

"Selena! Wake up." Selena woke up to see Zero staring right back at her. She rubbed her eyes a bit, still wondering if she was dreaming or not. "What..?"

"Its past Midnight already. We're heading over to the portal now. You ready?" Zero said, his grip around her shoulders loosened a bit.

"Y-yea.." She said, getting up. Both of them walked outside, Jerry already standing at the cave enterance staring at the moon as it shined with the small stars. He turned his head to face Zero and Selena, then nodded his head and motioned them to follow him. When they got to the Human's house, they heard some yelling and growling. When they got closer, they noticed the human standing on his porch holding a iron sword and A humanmob holding flint and steel. The Humanmob was clearly a wolf, as he had grey hair with two ears poking out of his head and had a darker shade of grey tail **(1)**. He had all grey clothes and was barefoot.

"Give me sugar or face my fury!"**(2) **The Humanmob hissed.

"I don't know what your talking about!. Get outta here!." The Human said. The Humanmob growled, racing over to the Nether Portal and breaking it. The Human glared at him.

"Why You.." He said, throwing his sword at the Humanmob. The Humanmob dodged the attack, As the sword went past him and hit the uncompleted Nether Portal. The Humanmob grabbed the sword and turned to face The Human, but the human was nowhere in sight.

"Ha Ha! The fool ran away _and_ left his house!" The Humanmob howled (Pun totally intended) in laughter. The bushes behind him rustled a bit. He turned, holding the sword close to him and fangs bared.

"Whos there!" He growled.

"Don't attack, yet." Selena said, coming out of the bushes and into sight. Zero and Jerry soon followed behind. The Humanmob didn't seem fazed.

"Who are you?" The Humanmob said, still in his attack position.

"Humanmobs. I'm Selena, This is Zero and Thats Jerry." She said, pointing to Zero and Jerry. "We've come for that portal." She said.

"And why would you need _my _portal?" He said, swinging the sword around.

"We've come for the man named Herobrine, who lives in the nether." Zero spoke. The Humanmob looked at Zero, but didn't make a long eye-contact.

"Hmmm..And how can I trust _you_?" The Humanmob spat, His eyes flashing red.

"You can come along with us." Jerry said, staring right into the Humanmob's eyes. The Humanmob's eyes softened a bit, but held a hard gaze at the 3.

"Okay. But I'm keeping my eyes on you." He spoke darkly, still not trusting them.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" Zero said, shifting his purple eyes down to the Humanmob. The Humanmob puffed out his chest proudly and had a toothy fang smirk.

"I'm Logan. Logan the Wolf." He said. "And the best." He quickly added. Jerry rolled his eyes, but lucky Logan didn't seem to notice.

"Logan, could you please light the portal back up?" Selena said. Logan narrowed his eyes at the portal, then looked down at the flint and steel in his hands.

"Hmm, I'm afriad not. You must pay up sugar in order to use Logan's things **(3)**." Logan said. Jerry cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What 'Sugar' are you exactly talking about?" Jerry said. Logan dug into his pockets and pulled out Diamonds **(4)**. He stared at them, before showing them to the group.

"Why do you need them?" Selena asked.

"For my pets." Logan simply replied. "Now, go fetch the sugar!." He shooed them away and sat next to the portal, guarding it. Selena was still confused while Jerry and Zero simply went along. Jerry pointed out the mineshaft they were hiding in and said it had a few diamonds in there. They all went inside quickly (With the help of Zero's teleportation) and started looking around. Zero smashed rocks and stones while Jerry used a old stone pickaxe he found. Selena watched the two search for diamonds. She saw something out of the corner of her eye shining brightly. She turned to see what it was, and, She found diamond rocks.

"Hey guys, check over there!." She pointed out. Zero saw Selena pointing at Diamonds and walked over to it. Out of arms reach, something whizzed out from above him and a knife stabbed Zero in his left eye. Zero quickly pulled out the knife painfully and covered his bleeding eye socket. He started to scream out in pain, making Selena wince as she rushed over to him and crouched down next to him.

"What happened?!" She said, trying to get a better view of him. Zero stopped screaming, but didn't not look up. "Zero?". He slowly looked up at her, a small river of blood pouring slowly out of his empty eye socket. His right eye looked different. It wasn't purple, but instead it was a scary dark black color. Selena was horrified at the sight of him but didn't turn away.

"Z-Zero? Are you Okay?" Selena said. His eye flickered Purple then Black a few times, before finally turning back to purple. He stared at the knife on the floor, but it didn't have his eye on it anymore. It vanished. He stared directly at his hands. Curling them into fists, he whispered softly.

"My eye..Something took my eye.." He said softly. Selena scratched the back of her neck, trying to decide what was going on.

"Hey..You don't have to be all down, its just an Eye right?.." She said, trying to comfort him. Zero snapped his head upwards and punched the stone wall with his fist...that was a few inches away from the left side of Selena's head. He lowered his head so it was a few inches away from Selena's and held a cold gaze in his eye, staring right into Her.

"That is not just an eye! I need both of my eyes! Without one, I'm powerless!. I won't be able to teleport, I won't be able to use my enderman magic..Do you understand? I _need _both of my eyes" He said coldly. Selena didn't know whether to answer or not. She gulped a bit, trying to draw her eyes away from his stare. His gaze softened once he saw fear in her eyes.

"Selena.." He said, regretting what he just did. Then he noticed something else. Her cheeks were faintly dark red, as he could see from the dark. He then noticed how close his face was to hers. Only a few inches apart. Mind slowly taking over, he leaned in, not exactly knowing what _he himself _was doing. **Just a few more inches...** He thought. He brought his head down so his lips was brushing faintly over Hers and-

"Hey guys, I gathered some diamonds. I think its enough for-" Jerry stopped his sentence. Zero looked up. Now it was his cheeks that were dark red. Selena tried to pile up in her mind what just happened. "Uhmm...Sorry I interrupted.." Jerry said, scratching the back of his head. Then he pushed back what he just seen and looked at Zero's empty eye socket. "Hey, what happened to your eye?" Jerry asked.

[**A/N**: **MUST READ!** You probably hate me for ruining the moment hehe..Now, Lemme Explain to you about Zero. Okay, so basically His eyes carry his abilities to teleport, 'pick up blocks', and other things since he uses his mind to use his abilities. His mind connects with his eyes so his eyes focus on what he has seen before. Its kind of like remembering a place and then teleporting there instead of walking. If he only has 1 eye, he won't be able to do that as much. Also, He will be put in lots of danger if he came in contact with water. Normally it would only burn him, but since he lost some magic through his eye it will burn his flesh a lot more and could kill him if water splashed into his chest because the water would burn his chest up, burn his flesh and his heart. Also, why his eye was black was because some of the magic was draining away and also his memories. There is a possibility that he could have memory-loss. Got that?. Keep in mind I made this up, and I just thought of this out of the blue.]

Selena,Jerry and Zero walked out of the Mineshaft after the explanation. Neither of them brought up the subject of Zero and Selena though. They all walked in silence back to where Logan was waiting. Once they got there, they saw Logan howling. He stopped and looked at them.

"Brought the sugar?" He said. Jerry nodded his head and gave the bag full of diamonds. Logan examined them for a while; Looking at them, throwing them around, chewing on them.

"Hmmm...This will do I guess." Logan finally said. He took out the flint and steel and handed it over to Selena. "Here you go."

"Thanks. We'll be off now." Selena said, walking over to the portal and lighting it up. The portal opened up once again. Zero and Jerry walked behind Selena to follow her. Logan walked over to them and looked as if he was waiting for something.

"What are you doing?" Jerry asked. Logan smirked.

"Coming with of course. You did say I can come along." He said. Then he stomped his foot on the ground. "Well, go on! We can't wait all night you know." He then said.

Selena nodded her head, closed her eyes and jumped into the portal. Each of the boys did the same also.

Once they all jumped in, they landed in the nether. Selena looked around. "We're here." She said, pointing to the dark tower that was out in the distance.

**OKAY! That ends chapter 5. I promise to update soon. If I don't, you all can beat me with a stick xD. Also, if you guys have any ideas for what happens with the gang and Herobrine or what happens to Zero and his eye that'd be great!. Any Ideas are gladly accepted (Not all though). Review away my readers!.**

**Also, the little numbers mean this:**

**(1) I added a tail to Logan's Appearance.**

**(2) This is what Lyoko boy wanted Logan to say. Not my idea. Credit to him.**

**(3) I decided whenever Logan refers to his things, he says "Logan's things". Seems more wolfish.**

**(4) Since Logan said "Give me sugar or face my fury!" I went along with him meaning to give him some diamonds. It would sort of make sense, because he could have a connection with diamonds like admiring them or something.**


End file.
